Perry loses his memory
by oxCHEERxo
Summary: phineas and ferb don't like cleaning dishes so they build a machine to clean the dishes for them but perry falls in and loses his memory doofenshmirtz take advantage of this and traps perry. This is the sequel to "escaping isn't easy"
1. perrry loses his memory

Phineas and ferb where in their backyard all day trying to figure out what to do ,"what about you perry got any ideas" phineas said which made perry jump perry just stared blankly and maade his clicking noise

"phineas, ferb im a bit busy you guys wouldn't mind washing the dishes?" their mom linda asked

"aawww" phineas said as he got up he knew there was no way to say no to your mom, "wait ferb i got an idea! we could build a device that washes dishes!"

"oh what amazing imaginations" linda said while rolling her eyes

"hey mom can we have ten minutes til we wash the dishes?" phineas asked

"uumm Ok you have ten minutes" linda said

"great! ferb we gotta make the blue prints" phineas said as he and ferb ran up stairs. Perry slept until he heard phineas and ferb building that machine perry walked up to ferb and made his clicking noise. Ferb grabbed perry and held on to a rope which took him to the top of the machine ferb let go of perry once he knew he was safe to put him down then ferb grabbed out a wench and started to work on the machine 3 minutes later phineas came up on the rope

"hey ferb hows the machine running?" phineas asked he also had with him a bag full of dirty dishes ferb said nothing but just grabbed the bag and poured the dishes into the machine then the machine started vibrating just ten seconds later clean dishes came out of the bottom phineas climbed down the machine and brought the dishes inside the house and ferb followed him

Perry went to the hole that ferb poured the dishes into and he stared down it then then the next thing he knew he had fallen down it he hit his head on a bar and fainted 10 seconds later perry had come out the other side nice and clean phineas and ferb had come outside with a second load of dishes when then saw perry. Perry was laying there with his eyes closed phineas stared at perry and then ferb "i wonder what happened to perry" he said phineas touched perrys head and pulled back "he's wet" phineas said suprised perry twiched and started making noises which scared phineas


	2. vets are creepy

Perrys head hurt and his eyes stung from soap after a minute he opened his eyes to see to strange figures standing over him perry got up and tried to get away but he hit the machine then one of the figures picked him up perry tried to get away but they held him tightly

"hey ferb whats wrong with perry?" phineas asked as he held perry he set down perry and perry ran into the house he hid under the bed all day he flinched at any noise he heard tears in his eyes because they burned then he heard footsteps then the footsteps stopped and two faces peeked under the bed "theres perry he's been under the bed this whole time!" phineas said as he grabbed perry " what happened to his eyes?" phineas asked ferb

"maybe he got soap in them" ferb said quietly

"that explains why he's been acting so odd" phineas said " its ok perry we'll take care of that" phineas said as he tried to wipe perrys eyes with a wet wash cloth but perry wouldn't let him then phineas set perry down in his bed and ran down stairs to tell their mom

"who were those people?" perry whispered to himself

(the next day - in the car)

Perry laid down in a cover on ferb's lap perry had tried to learn all their names at breakfast he listened as they talked. He thought he heard someone call the girl candace perry also tried to learn phineas and ferbs names but he had thought their names were bhineas and gerb. Then the car stopped in front of a building then perry read the sign on the wall 'VET' perry was picked up and brought into the building he tried to struggle free a few times but he gave up. the light was blinding and perrys eyes still hurt alot. then perry felt himself being set down on a table then he saw a doctor towering over him perry tried to jump off the table but the doctor grabbed him before he could

"calm down perry" the doctor said then the doctor turned to linda "you guys should wait in that waiting room over there" the Flynn-Fletcher family got out of the room and went into the waiting room

"i wonder how perrys doing" phineas said, "mom can we go see him" phineas asked for the 3rd time

"not yet phineas" linda said

then the vet came in with perry in her arms

"hes fine he just had a little soap in his eyes" the vet said

"sorry" phineas said as he stared at the ground

"don't worry i washed it out" the vet said as isabella walked in

"Hi phineas" isabella said, "hi ferb" she added even though she didn't care ( ha ha sorry ferb )

"hey isabella what are you doing here?" phineas asked

"just getting my animal caring badge"isabella answered

"cool"phineas said

"so hows perry" isabella asked

"good he just had soap in his eyes" phineas said

"hey isabella when you're done getting your badge maybe we ccan drive you home" linda said

"that would be great" isabella said with a smile perry stared at them bored.


	3. Seeing Doofenshmirtz

perry was startled when something on his wrist rang he stared at it pretty confused then the ringing stopped the ringing started again after they got home ( luckily no one was around ) perry stared at the watch that was on his wrist then the top popped open a man appeared on the screen

"AGENT P WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN I NEVER SUSPECTED A AGENT LIKE YOU TO SKIP OUT ON WORK!!" the man said angrily " I WANT YOU AT THE HQ IN 5 MINUTES OR ELSE!!" perry stared at the odd man and just went with it he searched around for some door to the 'HQ' the man had talked about while perry was next to the house he noticed a button he pressed it and an elevator came up he glared at it then gingerly stepped in. It took a while before he showed up at the HQ something seems familiar perry thought then he sat down in a chair and the man appeared and the screen

" agent p finally i'd be lecturing you right now but doofenshmirtz is up to no good go get him" the man said

"uh i have no idea what im supposed to do or what get him means or who doofenshmirtz is but yeah i'll uh figure it out" perry said even though monogram couldn't understand him then perry ran off. Perry wondered around for a while until he heard DOOFENSHMIRTZ EVIL INCORPORATED then perry turned to see a building

(doofenshmirtz's building)

"aaww guys that sounded terrible start over again" doofenshmirtz said as four people stood with a microphone

" a one two three four" a man said while snaping his fingers

"DOOFENSHMIRTZ EVIL INCORPORATED" they all sang then there was a knock on the door doofenshmirtz walked over and opened it

"oh hello perry the platyupus thanks for using the door instead of breaking through my windows" doofenshmirtz said perry just stared at him confused, "what?" doofenshmirtz said, "oh wait this might help" doofenshmirtz said as he got a microphone out of a box "say something" doofenshmirtz said as he held the microphone up to perry

"who are you?" perry said into the microphone, " i mean i've heard your name is doofenshmirtz but do i know you?" perry asked

"what do you mean who are you?! I'M HEINZ DOOFENSHMIRTZ" dr doofenshmirtz yelled, "don't you remember me?" doofenshmirtz asked

"No should i know you?" perrys asked

"yes i've known you for like 2 years!" doofenshmirtz said,"wait....... maybe he lost his memory" doofenshmirtz told himself , " do you remember how to swim?" doofenshmirtz asked

"no" perry answered

"so a man told you that you have to put a stop to me"

"yeah how'd you know?"

"i just do - do you remember how escape traps?" doofenshmirtz asked

"not really" perry answered

"listen it would be bad if i were to get away so i'll help you out i'll run and all you have to do is catch me!" doofenshmirtz told perry

"really? ok" perry said with a kind smile

"ready k i get a ten second head start" doofenshmirtz said as he started to run after ten seconds perry started to chase him 'why does this feel so familiar?' perry thought perry chased doofenshmirtz down the stairs and outside of his building they ran all the way to a river thats when doofenshmirtz pushed perry into the water ( too bad perry didn't remember how to swim )

(dramatic music) oh no what will happen to perry? will he kick doofenshmirtz butt? will i figure out why im asking questions? well you won't find out in this chapter


	4. perry remembers

"ah ha" doofenshmirtz said as he pulled out a freeze gun and shot it at the water only the top of the river froze but perry was still sealed in as soon as perry touched the water it all seemed to fimilar then he started to remember

*flashback*

doofenshmirtz was laying on his model of the city " aw man i worked all weekend on that - you know what perry the platyupus you should just leave the lighthouse is gone and theres nothing you can do about it so you can just run home and tell major monogram you lost this one" Doofenshmirtz said as perry akwardly walked out ( from the episode got that sinking felling )

*end of flashback*

Perry laid still os he sank lower in the river

*Flashback*

"Dr. Doofenshmirtz has bought "80% of the country's tin foil find out what he's doing and if nessesary put a stop to it" monogram said as perry got up " remember to mantain your cover as a mindless domestic animal" monogram said as perry gave him a quick salute and ran off he got in his hovercraft and flew off ( in the episode roller coster )

*end of flashback *

Perry knew him as major monogram

*flashback*

"hey wheres perry?" phineas asked ( in almost all of the episodes )

*end of flashback*

With the last memory perry remembered everything phineas, ferb, linda, lawrence, candace, carl, monogram, and doofenshmirtz he remembered his life as a secert agent and a mindless animal then he remembered his mission perry opened his eyes to see the top of the river was frozen there was no way out perry gathered all his strenght and swam up as fast as he could he held up a fist and punched the ice with all his might the ice started to crack and eventually broke

"PERRY THE PLATYUPUS!!! - how did you escape?" doofenshmirtz asked perry just made his clicking noise and kicked doofenshmirtz in the face, "OW" doofenshmirtz yelled as he held him nose doofenshmirtz started to step backwards then perry tripped him doofenshmirtz fell backwards and into the river, "CURSE YOU PERRY THE PLATYUPUS" doofenshmirtz yelled while being washed away perry smiled

"doofenshmirtz i always win" perry said


End file.
